A Thrilling Night
by zuko luva1
Summary: A cute little meaningless Zutara oneshot filled with all your daily needs in reading: romance, ZukoxKataraness, action, thrill, and adventure! No profane or adult topics. Made in boredom as a result of a dream. Well, read and reply, please!


**A Thrilling Night**

**_AN: Hey there! No, this is not the sequel to _**Bait or Mate?**_, but that is coming out in a few…weeks…months…whenever I feel like posting it, because I already have a few chapters written so that's cooleo and good. But anyways, as the summary says, this is a cute little meaningless one-shot Zutara that provides you great readers with a little of Zutara goodness and yummyness, action, thrill, and adventure! So yeah, sorry I had trouble fitting all that into the "genre" collection, so I put it here. Well, enjoy, and here's the one-shot of "A Thrilling Night"! Sorry if it's stupid—remember that I wrote this when I got bored!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its awesome characters.**_

* * *

"All right, everyone, see you at the bottom!" Aang yelled, getting into his kayak in front of Meng.

"You wish! I'll be waiting for you there—and NO MAJIC CHEATING! That means you, Katara and Aang!" Sokka yelled back as he too got into a similar kayak in front of Suki.

Aang and Katara grinned at each other, knowing that they would secretly both use their bending skills to cheat and plummet themselves faster down the icy waters of the river of which they were racing to the end point where Iroh and Gran Gran were standing to congratulate the person in first place.

Zuko climbed into the kayak, right in front of Katara, and said, "READY!"

"SET!" Aang continued.

"GOOO!" Sokka yelled, and all the boys started to paddle furiously.

Katara squealed in delight, gripping Zuko tightly around his strong stomach, trying to duck behind him and the edges of the kayak to avoid getting splashed with the icy water droplets that were a result of Zuko's strong arms paddling with great vigor and strength.

Here came the first obstacle.

A small but rapidly flowing waterfall loomed ahead, and Katara screamed (naturally), "Go right! Ahh!"

Zuko yelled back over the loud water currents, "I know!" and he paddled quickly over and over with the left side of the paddle, and making the little side stream.

"Hey, we're in the lead!" Zuko yelled to Katara, as Katara turned around just as they exited the side stream to see Sokka and Suki just pulling over to it, Aang and Meng shortly behind.

"Cool!" Katara yelled back.

Now they were back on a flat surface of water, though it was still freezing, fast, and furious, flowing very quickly.

Katara kept looking behind her, but the others seemed to not get much closer, keeping from 100 to 150 feet away, barely visible over the torrents of water.

"Uh oh." Zuko said, Katara barely hearing him.

"What is—" Katara said, but stopped as, when she turned her head back around, she glimpsed a brown tip of a paddle—one of there's—in the water.

Katara whimpered, as she saw, when Zuko held it up, the rest of the paddle—a stick with only one side having the actual paddle.

Suddenly, ahead, they saw huge rocks and rapids, and a series of different levels of water, dropping off every few feet for a few feet.

Zuko started to paddle furiously, trying to keep even but go right at the same time, switching off, but the treacherous danger loomed ahead only too closely.

With a splash and a bonk, the kayak slammed into the first rock, breaking and flipping tem out.

The water was instantly numbing against Katara's cold body, and she clung to Zuko, wrapping around him for her life.

Zuko grasped her frail and freezing body, and Katara shut her eyes as the felt many hard rocks slamming into her already sore body, and currents pushing them aside, only to slam into more.

Suddenly, they felt no more rocks hit them.

Zuko groaned, and Katara opened her eyes, though they could barely see, for the water was still very rapid and splashing around.

Wondering why all the rocks had disappeared, they turned and looked, only to find that the water dropped off many feet away into an enormous waterfall.

Accepting what was to come, Zuko and Katara stared at each other, and then both spurted out, "I love you!" and pulled into a strong kiss, stronger than the currents of the freezing water. Their lips were warmed each other up a bit from the iciness of the cold temperature, and their bodies wrapped around each other so that no rock or obstacle, there on purpose or not, could break them apart.

About three seconds later, Zuko and Katara pulled out of their first—and last—kiss.

Katara felt the water suddenly drop from beneath their bodies, and the air accumulating around her partially as she held onto Zuko, plummeting toward her death.

With a jump, and a shuddering gasp, Katara whipped up from her sleeping bag, eyes wide, breath ragged, and body shaking.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, freaked out.

"N-nothing." Katara gasped out.

"You sure?" Aang asked, concerned.

"Y-Yes. Just a bad dream." Katara said, still shaking. Aang looked at her once more, and then sighed and thumped into his sleeping bag.

Katara turned back over, thinking, "It was just a dream! Just a dream…just a dream…**just a dream**…" and eventually drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

Over on his ship just a few miles away, Zuko woke up also in sweat, after the same sort of dream, but convinced himself of its unreality and fell back asleep.

* * *

_**AN: That was cooleo, wasn't it? Ok, it was stupid, but I had some fun writing it and I personally love it, so whatever. JUST KIDDING! Well, I hope you all liked it also, and just so you know, it was based on actually a dream I had, and then I made it into Avatar and into Zutara. THANK YOU DREAMS! Well, read and reply, and tell me what you think! Later!**_

_**--Arianna--**_


End file.
